


Nourish the Lives of Many

by fuckingfinwions



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, Feanor's come is uniquely valuable so it's not his choice what happens with it, Incest, M/M, Sex Magic, body autonomy issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:54:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23807986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckingfinwions/pseuds/fuckingfinwions
Summary: Ever since it was discovered how Feanor could share the creativity and energy of his indomitable spirit, his days had been much the same.
Relationships: Feanor/everybody
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Nourish the Lives of Many

Ever since it was discovered how Feanor could share the creativity and energy of his indomitable spirit, his days had been much the same.

The morning started when Feanor was kissed awake by Finwe. Feanor loved his father, and Finwe loved him. The king would trail kisses down Feanor’s body until he reached his prize. Then Finwe would swallow around his son’s cock, expertly working Feanor to the heights of pleasure, sucking down every last drop Feanor gave him.

If Finwe was in a rush he would leave with one last parting kiss, the king of the Noldor having gained the drive and vision needed to lead his people. But Feanor preferred the days when Finwe would stay longer, and let Feanor touch him in return. Feanor would caress every inch of his father’s beautiful body, then use his mouth as devilishly as Finwe did. Occasionally Finwe would even take his pleasure in Feanor’s ass. Feanor wasn’t allowed to come on his father’s cock, as Finwe would not take more than his fair share and the precious fluid should not be wasted, but he still enjoyed both the physical sensation and the unique connection.

Feanor spent his mornings reading the latest updates from the language council and the various craftsmen’s guilds, and writing letters to correct their errors, or else devising new theories and sketching out beautiful jewelry. He could not build them himself, but Curufin followed up on any novel insights and lesser smiths could still bring the necklaces and such into being.

Halfway though the morning a member of the royal council would come into the room to receive Feanor’s gift, with a second shortly before lunch. Who exactly it was rotated, so that all those advising the king got extra cleverness every week or two. Some of them would swallow Feanor down, while others thought themselves too dignified for that and would use stroke him off with one hand and catch his release with the other. Feanor thought they looked ridiculous trying to lick every bead off their fingers (or sleeves or face or on one occasion the table), but they didn’t pay any mind to his mockery.

Feanor wished that he could spend hours each day in the forges, but it wasn’t allowed. Back when he had done so, he frequently worked himself into exhaustion, with no thought to bodily pleasure. It was the product of Feanor’s cock and balls that the Noldor needed though, far more than the labor of his hands. Feanor was permitted to do nothing that would draw on his body’s strength for any other purpose.

One of Feanor’s sons would stop by and talk with him over lunch. (Feanor was supposed to save his vitality for those Finwe sent, but how could he deny his own children the opportunity for genius? Feanor would bring himself close to the edge, and his son would duck under the table to tip him over as soon as the servants left.) They would tell him what their brothers had been up to, and take any plans Feanor had for new experiments to try or new devices to craft.

An hour after lunch one of Feanor’s half-siblings would come by. He did his best to think charitably of them, knowing that he was their only avenue to true ingenuity. Findis treated the situation clinically, stimulating his prostate ruthlessly with one finger until he came into the cup she held out. Nolofinwe knelt and let Feanor set his own pace, but always Feanor was naked while his half brother was clothed. Lalwen liked to ride Feanor, playing with her clit and giving herself pleasure as he reached his peak inside her. Feanor liked Arafinwe’s visits best though, for the blond had pointed out one day that if Feanor could grant his potency to females through another avenue than their mouths, he could likely do the same to males. So Feanor would spread Arafinwe out on the bed and watch his half-brother writhe in pleasure around first his fingers, and then his cock. Arafinwe was always a sweaty mess when he left, but Feanor made sure he was not unsatisfied.

When Earwen became pregnant a fifth time, Arafinwe asked if his wife could take his turns with Feanor. Five pregnancies was more than most elves dared, and they wished for the strength for both mother and child to flourish. Feanor agreed, and with only slightly poorer grace when Nolofinwe asked the same for his and Anaire’s fourth.

After his half-siblings (or their wives) left, Feanor would have an hour or so to himself. Then he went to the reception room. Any Noldorin citizen who wished for imagination or fortitude could seek it from their prince. He would come three or four times in as many hours, with strange hands doing everything they could to wring another ounce of pleasure out of his body. The room was well supplied, with towels to wipe sweat away and a rack for visitors to hang their clothes, oil to ease the way, water to drink and mints to cover up the taste after the supplicant was granted their boon. And of course a broad range of toys to assist Feanor’s body in granting those boons. Feathers for when a heavy hand was too much for his cock, dildos and nipple clamps to bring him over with less touch to the valuable organ, and even a ring gag for those petitioners who were not accustomed to the process.

After thoroughly washing himself off, Feanor would eat dinner in the palace with Finwe, Inids, and whichever of their children were available. If there was a formal visit from one of the other kingdoms, Feanor would skip the afternoon petitioners and share his fire with them instead. Usually though, Feanor was done for the day, having completed his duty eight or nine times.

Nerdanel would visit Feanor in the evenings. By then his cock was far too sore to touch, but she never minded if he wished to caress her instead, and she enjoyed rubbing his nipples and lips and every other spot that he enjoyed. Some nights he was able to give her what she was entitled to as his wife, but more often even her most devoted touches would not bring him to the crest again. The two of them didn’t talk of it, but they knew that more children were out of the question. The days Feanor was unable to give strength to Nerdanel, she would have to sustain the babe within her entirely by her own spirit, and it would drain her dry.

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from a quote Miriel says in the Silmarillion: 'Never again shall I bear child; for strength that would have nourished the life of many has gone forth into Fëanor.'


End file.
